The embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of text summarizers.
Text summarizers are software programs used to transform a body of text into a generally shorter and more concise body of text. Such programs assist with activities such as news reporting, financial reporting, and legal analysis. Text summarizers typically require a user to program the summarization rules into the software if the summarizer is not adequately summarizing text. This process is time consuming, error-prone, burdensome, and requires a proficient level of programming knowledge. Further, traditional body of text summarizers do not offer the flexibility to adapt to the writing style of particular individuals.
Therefore, there is a current need for a text summarizer that may automatically learn summarization rules based on user input and implement the summarization rules without user programming.